sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LadyNottingham/The Ninth Book Was Infuriating
If you haven't read the book yet, I'm not sure that you'll want to read this blog here. *Spoilers* First of all, Sabrina is so dumb. I knew Puck would burst into the wedding because that's what happens in fanfiction written by twelve-year-old girls, and it's supposed to be entertaining or something, but she just left the poor guy at the altar. Really, Sabrina? If you don't want to marry the guy, don't go and have a wedding. Then her daughter is freaking out about fairy wings coming out of her back. Once again, really? ''Sabrina spends her days working with Everafters, she's married to an Everafter, heck, she IS an Everafter, and she doesn't say one word to her daughters about it until one of them grows wings. On another note, making Sabrina an Everafter and making the daughters into fairies? Definitely not at all cliché (I think I need a sarcasm text). The Master is evil. He resulted in several people being killed, the town being destroyed, etc. Because of him the baby Basil doesn't even know his parents. He works with Atticus, for Pete's sake. He is not a good guy. You don't just kill him with the power of love and a hug so that he can be redeemed in the end. He is the big bad of the story. This wouldn't have been quite so upsetting if not for my next point. Jake was on some murder revenge path. For some reason he wanted to kill Heart and Nottingham instead of the Master in revenge for Briar's death, but he wasn't really thinking straight, so, whatever. Henry has some big talk with him about how Grimms don't kill people/aren't murderers/whatever. So Jake pretends to calm down and be all "good guy" again. But he is really just putting on an act, and he kills them though an elaborate murder plot instead of simply knifing them (with a very calm, happy face) with no consequences whatsoever. Because he was calmly taking revenge instead of displaying his inner psycho openly. (And he had already killed the dragon that killed Briar). Not ok. Jake used to be one of my favorite characters. And I'm not done yet. I was promised some major character death. I believe the exact words were "end of the road for ''several beloved characters." That means that one of the Grimms, Puck, Red, or Canis had better die. Snow or Charming ''might ''have been acceptable. Mr. Seven is the only "good guy" that dies. I guess Geppetto dies too (he's less important than Seven). Yes, it was sad, but he's not really a main character. I didn't really want any of them to die, but if you promise me the end to several beloved characters there had better be a bloodbath. (Relda dies eventually, but it's of old age (and it's an offscreen death), and they imply that she is very happy cooking weird food and watching the wedding of her granddaughter with her beloved husband in heaven). Category:Blog posts